Sunshine
by abbeyabab
Summary: "Você é como o Sol... Você tem a sua própria luz. - Harry sussurrou."


Sugiro que você leia essa história acompanhada da música "When Ginny Kissed Harry" que é soundtrack do sexto filme. Procure-a no Youtube, vá por mim, a história fica bem mais interessante com a música.

**Sunshine.**

Eu andava em direção aos jardins, mas estava totalmente perdida pra falar a verdade, perdida dentro de mim mesma. Meu relacionamento com Dean Thomas havia terminado há algumas semanas porque brigávamos constantemente e tudo isso me fazia sentir péssima. Eu odiava me sentir assim, então dei um fim na nossa relação quando percebi que não o amava mais. Chorei durante dias e mais uma vez Hermione me ajudou a me reconstruir, afinal, eu era a Ginny forte e engraçada, não aquela que ficava despedaçada pelos cantos... Voltei a ser o que eu era, voltei a brincar, a sorrir. Voltei a ser a Ginny que sempre fui, mas por dentro o meu coração já não batia como antes.

Avistei Harry ao longe, sentado em baixo de uma árvore, observando a paisagem. Ele parecia alheio a tudo ao redor dele e eu tinha certeza que pensava nas reuniões que ele e Dumbledore tinham.

Sentei-me ao lado dele. Harry percebeu a minha presença e sorriu pra mim. Eu sorri de volta, porque era meio impossível não fazê-lo, mas pude perceber em seu olhar, que ao contrário do que o seu sorriso me dizia, ele não estava tão feliz assim. Não chegava a ser triste, era mais um olhar de preocupação, definitivamente. E eu sabia o porquê de tanta preocupação, porque eu também sentia o mesmo que ele. Ficava preocupada com o que viria, com a provável guerra que teríamos que enfrentar... Com a minha família e com tudo que estava acontecendo no mundo bruxo.

Harry não disse nada, apenas continuou me olhando com seus profundos olhos verdes esmeraldas. Eu também não disse nada, porque sabia que se ele quisesse conversar, já teria dito algo. Também não me levantei e fui embora, porque era isso que amigos faziam, não iam embora.

Desviei do olhar dele com vergonha e passei a fitar o lago de Hogwarts. Era incrível como tudo ali parecia intacto, como se o tempo não tivesse passado, como se nada lá fora tivesse mudado. O que não era verdade, é claro. Tudo havia mudado.

Harry deve ter visto o medo passando diante dos meus olhos, porque ele disse:

-Tudo vai ficar bem, Ginny. Eu prometo.

Suspirei. Olhei pra ele e fui tomada pela sinceridade de seus olhos e de repente todos os meus medos pareciam tolos.

Minha paixão platônica por Harry havia sido superada com a ajuda de Hermione. Todos os meus sentimentos infantis foram guardados à sete-chaves dentro de mim. Agora nós éramos amigos, apenas amigos. E isso era o suficiente pra mim.

-Eu sei. – Foi a única coisa que eu disse. A voz suave, embargada pela confiança.

Eu confiava em Harry mais do que tudo, talvez até mais do que em mim mesma. Acho que isso, toda essa confiança vem desde que ele salvara a minha vida na câmara secreta, e mais do que tudo, eu não confiava apenas em Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu. Eu confiava no verdadeiro Harry, aquele por trás de toda a fama e glória. O Harry amigo, aquele não pensaria duas vezes em dar a vida para salvar as dos amigos. O Harry que entregava-se, que sentia. O Harry por trás de toda a perfeição, que poucos conheciam. Era nesse Harry que eu confiava.

Senti os raios do Sol batendo contra minha pele. Deitei na grama, deixando meus cabelos abrirem como um leque em minhas costas. Fechei os olhos e senti as células do meu corpo absorverem todo o calor do verão.

Harry riu. Uma risada leve, gostosa de se ouvir e eu tentava me lembrar quando fora a ultima vez que eu ouvira. Não conseguir me lembrar, há tempos Harry andava sério demais, quase sem vida.

-O que foi? – Perguntei, abrindo os olhos.

-Nada... É que, bem, eu me lembrei de você imitando a Fleur...

Ele continuou a rir e se jogou ao meu lado. Seu cabelo tocou de leve o meu pescoço e eu senti cócegas.

Olhei pra ele, parara de rir e fitava o céu. Eu gostava de nossos momentos assim, os descontraídos. Eram raros, mas acho que ele, assim como eu, sentia a necessidade de ignorar a realidade por alguns minutos.

-Acha que vai dar casamento? A Fleuma e o Gui?

-Não sei, mas eles parecem felizes juntos... – Ele respondeu.

Ficamos em silêncio durante algum tempo. Era um silêncio reconfortante e não incomodador. Eu podia ouvir a respiração descompassada dele ao meu lado, e mesmo não tendo o tocado, podia sentir o calor de sua pele próxima a minha, o que fez com que todos os sentimentos, que eu lutei tanto pra guardá-los dentro de mim mesma (para que um dia conseguisse esquecer), voltassem com uma intensidade esmagadora, quase caótica.

Harry pegou em minha mão, seu toque era quente, suave e acolhedor. Fiquei surpresa com o gesto dele e eu me perguntava se isso significava pra ele o mesmo que pra mim. Eu fechei os olhos novamente, tentando ignorar todas as perguntas que rondavam a minha mente e em como um sinal de responta, ele segurou a minha mão mais firmemente. Eu me sentia segura, tinha achado um lugar onde não havia espaço para dúvidas e lágrimas. Sentia que naquele momento o mundo poderia estar acabando que eu morreria feliz. **Afinal, meu coração sempre fora de Harry**, não havia mais porque esconder.

-Preciso te dizer uma coisa. - Ele falou mudando o tom de voz e eu sabia que daquela conversa não sairia coisa boa. - Quando estou com você têm parecido... parecido fazer parte da vida de outra pessoa. Mas não posso... não podemos... Tem coisas que preciso fazer sozinho agora. ¹

Eu apenas o olhei. Não havia o que dizer... Eu sempre soube que deveria ser assim.

-Voldemort usa as pessoas chegadas aos inimigos. Já usou você uma vez, e foi só por ser irmã do meu melhor amigo. Pensa no enorme perigo que poderá correr se ficarmos juntos. Ele saberá, ele descobrirá. Ele tentará me atingir através de você.

-E se eu não me importar? – Perguntei.

-Eu me importo.

-Eu nunca desisti de você. Não de verdade. Sempre tive esperança... Hermione me disse para tocar a minha vida, talvez sair com outra pessoa, me descontrair perto de você, porque eu nunca conseguia falar quando você estava na sala, lembra? E ela achou que talvez você prestasse um pouco mais de atenção em mim se eu fosse mais... eu mesma.

-Menina esperta, essa Hermione. - Comentou Harry, tentado me fazer sorrir. - Eu só queria ter convidado você para sair antes. Poderíamos ter tido séculos... meses... anos talvez...

-Bem... não posso dizer que esteja surpresa. Eu sabia que isto aconteceria um dia. Eu sabia que você não seria feliz se não estivesse caçando o Voldemort, vai ver é por isso que eu gosto tanto de você.

Ele olhou para mim tirou uma mecha de cabelo que estava proxima ao meu rosto e depois afagou delicadamente o meu rosto.

-Você tem a sua própria luz... Você é como o Sol... - Harry sussurrou.

Eu sorri.

-Espero que eu consiga iluminar a sua vida, então.

-Você já o faz, Ginny... Você já o faz.

F I M.

N/A: ¹ - Falas de Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe, pág. 506 e eu acabei adaptando um pouco.

Meu OTP é Dramione e sempre será, mas DHr é algo tão complicado de se escrever, tenho tanto medo de errar, que acabo trabalhando demais em pequenas coisas, e acaba que nunca nada fica pronto. Hinny é mais descomplicado, mais suave... Pelo menos pra mim.

Ah, e a você leitor, cabe julgar se essa fic é digna de reviews ou não.


End file.
